Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video game platforms, specifically to a method and system of providing wagering over a computerized network.
Description of the Related Art
There are many types of gambling and many of these are played online. These types of gambling include card games (e.g. variations on poker), dice games (e.g. craps), sports/race betting (e.g. betting on outcomes of football, soccer, basketball, baseball games, and horseracing), randomization machines (e.g. slot machines, pachinko), and lottery style games (e.g. lotteries, bingo). Gambling is a major industry around the world and is the subject of government regulation and scrutiny. The proliferation of online gambling has expanded the scope and difficulties for regulators to manage and control when, where and how gambling occurs.
An online game is a video game that is played over some form of computer network. This network is usually the internet or equivalent technology, but games have always used whatever connection technology was current: modems before the Internet, and hard wired terminals before modems. The expansion of online gaming has reflected the overall expansion of computer networks from small local networks to the internet and the growth of internet access itself. Online games can range from simple text based environments (e.g. MUDS) to games incorporating complex graphics and virtual worlds populated by many players simultaneously (e.g. MMORPGs, team-based first person shooters, social media games). Many online games have associated online communities, making online games a form of social activity beyond single player games.
Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,414,387, issued to Paradise et al., discloses a system that includes a third party game server, a plurality of third party game instances and a transactional server. The third party game server provides data related to a third party game. Each of the third party game instances is in communication with and receiving game data from the third party gaming server. Additionally, each third party game instances includes a peer-wagering module to receive a wager amount from a player associated with the corresponding third party game instance. Each third party game instance is associated with an online gaming competition and each player is participating in the online gaming competition. The transactional server receives the wager amount from each peer-wagering module. The transactional server secures previously deposited funds associated with each of the associated corresponding players. The fund amount is equal to the respective wager amount. Related apparatus, systems, techniques, and articles are also described.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2012/0302329, by Kats et al., discloses a system and methods provided for effecting user experience in an electronic game environment through use of virtual currency or vCoins. In a multi-level game, the systems and methods include memory for storing information on game play, the information including input received from the user, information relating to levels within the multi-level game and game display information for output to the user. A processor is coupled to the memory for generating game play information, preferably including game play with virtual money. The virtual money is acquired through game play or cash purchase. The virtual money is convertible into a non-cash good comprising advancement to another level within the game.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2012/0034961, by Berman et al., discloses computer implemented gaming methods are provided that include the identifying a plurality of securities to participate in a race; computing odds at an open of the race for at least one type of bet for each of the plurality of the identified securities; publishing using at least one computing device details of the race; generating a visualization of the race, the visualization comprising a plurality of participants each representing an identified security; determining a price of each of the plurality of securities at a start of the race and at least once during a running of the race; and updating the visualization of the race to reflect a change in the price of at least one of the securities in the race.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2008/0064488, by Oh, discloses a system and method are provided for facilitating wagering by a user on a game of skill. The system can include a gaming network server, and a user gaming device. The user gaming device may include a display device, an input device, and a communications device, the communications device being operable to communicate with the gaming network server, and the user gaming device being configured to allow the user to participate in a game of skill against at least one opponent. The system also includes a wagering server, wherein the wagering server is configured to have the capability to accept a wager from the user gaming device or from the gaming network server.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2008/0033734, by Carry, discloses a business model and process for conducting, facilitating, and enforcing negotiated wagering agreements between two or more video game players [Players] over the Internet; hereafter referred to as The Confirming Server or The Web-site. The Confirming Server allows owners of video game consoles with online gameplay capability including its library of online games, computer software games playable online, and online board game players (either free or using a pay-site) in remote locations communicating over their personal computer devices and/or online game playing feature of their personal video game console to negotiate and enforce the terms of a wagering, loser-pays-winner, agreement that is determined upon the reported outcome of their anticipated gaming-competition [the Gaming Event]. The actual Gaming Event is played and occurs external to and independent of The Confirming Server.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages including but not limited to being slow, difficult to use, difficult for user's to interact with, failing to promote additional use, failing to generate tax dollars, failing to give game developers control over wagering processes applied to their games, failing to provide additional revenue streams to game developers, requiring too many steps to setup, requiring computer expertise to setup, being vulnerable to simple hacks/scripts/packet sniffers/etc., diluting/bifurcating brand strength, being subject to system/program incompatibilities, not being automated, not automatically complying with requirements/laws/etc., not providing an intense/fun/engaging user experience, and/or not providing an intense/fun/engaging spectator experience.
What is needed is a method and system for providing wagering over a computerized network that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.